A New Beginning
by Akurei kitsune
Summary: He saved him, when he lay dieing by his relatives' hands. They went back so they could stay safe, they did not expect to find their mate. Creature!Harry HP/SS/TR LV Time travel
1. Chapter 1

A clash of lightning lit up a room, showing a small black haired boy laying on the floor. The scene would be innocent if not for the blood coating the boy and floor. Rain began to fall, as if mourning the boy's pain. Lightning lit up the house revealing that it looked the same as the others.

A closer look at the boy revealed his black hair that fell into his closed eyes. The boy was pale and very small. The blood loss just made him look like a ghost. His face was unnaturally beautiful and effeminate. Long black eyelashes, any girl would kill for, rested against his cheeks. His expression just made him look angelic, but the blood made him an tainted angel.

Another clash revealed a man walking up to the house containing the boy. The door opened just as the man was walking up the front steps. His hair was as black as night, his eyes glowing even darker. The paleness of his skin could rival that of the boy's. He walked through the house purposefully, straight towards the kitchen where the boy was located. The man knelt next to the boy, surprised when the boy's eyes opened; revealing cat shaped emerald eyes. His surprise lessened, however when he felt the boy's slow pulse. He leaned towards the boy's next, his mouth opening and fangs sticking out. Biting into the boy's neck, he let go after two minutes; the boy paler than he was before. The man cut his wrist letting the blood flow into the other's open mouth. Soon the boy bit into the wrist, new fangs flashing in the light.

Whimpering was heard when the man removed his wrist. Emerald eyes slid shut as the man picked him up and walked out of the house. Stopping in the middle of the street, he looked back at the house memorizing the scene. Bothe man and boy faded away from the street, the only sign of their presence the boy's blood in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

In the distance the castle loomed. The moon cast its glow down onto the ground, over the lake. The moon illuminated the dark forest. Creatures roamed around the forest, waiting, waiting. Soon their waiting would come to an end, they could feel it.

Everything stopped. The creatures froze in place. The lake was unmoving. The wait was over. Lightning flashed, illuminating the castle. Wind began to blow, picking up speed. The wind began circling, right next to the forest. A shape could be seen. It was tall. The shape became more distinguishable, revealing two figures, one towering over the other.

Lightning flashed, revealing the figures. One was a man, the other a small boy. The man was tall, very tall. He had dark black hair, and inky black eyes. The creatures could see his eyes looking at them, assessing them. They were weary of this stranger. He was powerful. The boy, he was small and young; around six years old. He was thin, unhealthily so, with pale skin and green eyes. They glowed in the dark.

The man picked up the child and began to walk towards the looming castle. The creatures watched with bated breath, only relaxing when the daunting man walked out of view. The man was gone, the creatures went back to their roaming, never paying a second thought to the occurrence that night.

He did not know how it happened, but the Defense against the Dark Arts position was open. None had applied and he was left with no teacher. Only a miracle could help him now.

A knocking at his door disrupted his thoughts and he rushed to answer it. Maybe some one can to fill the position! This could be the answer to his dilemma. He opened the door, surprised to see a young man with a child.

This was not what he was expecting. The man stepped into the office and he hurried to offer the young man a seat. He sat, the child sitting in his lap.

"What can I help you with, Mr.…" asked the old man.

"Beaumont, Damien Beaumont. I have heard that you have a teaching position open. I would like to apply for the job, Headmaster" answered the young man. His voice was silky and deep.

"Ah, Mr. Beaumont. And who is this?" said Headmaster Dippet, indicating the child.

"This is Hadrian." At the mention of his name, the child looked up and Dippet could not contain his shock at his beautiful eyes. They were an amazing emerald green.

"The defense against dark arts position is open. Do you have any experience?"

"Yes." Damien handed over the parchment. Dippet took a moment to look over the résumé. The man scored very high in potions and defense against the dark arts. Almost equally as well in transfiguration. He handed the parchment back, his mind already decided.

"You are more than qualified. Hadrian, will he be staying with you in the castle?" questioned the Headmaster.

"Yes. He will stay with me during classes; he might even be able to help the _students_." He practically spat out the words students.

"Very well. I will show you to your rooms, then. Please follow me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Night of the Feast~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The students walked into the Great Hall talking about the latest gossip. Apparently there was a new defense against the dark arts professor. It appeared as though the last one could not take teaching any more.

The students took their seats, waiting for sorting, never noticing the new professor sneak into the Great Hall. The sorting commenced and once over the headmaster stood to deliver his opening speech. "I am sorry to interrupt you during this delicious meal, but I have an announcement to make. It appears that Professor Ackerely has resigned from his position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts' professor. I am sure we will all miss him. I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Meet Mr. Damien Beaumont." Everyone clapped politely, their eyes on the new professor.

"A new defense professor, hmm" mentioned a tall boy. He had black hair and stunning green eyes. His tall form towered over his friends. No easy feet as they were six feet tall.

"Yes. Not much is know, but there are rumors he brought a companion. No one knows what though." Replied the boy's friend. He was tall, had long blonde hair and grey eyes. He was dressed impeccably and stood arrogantly.

"Some say it's a rare magical creature, like an ashwinder." Commented the last boy. He had dark black hair, and blue-grey eyes.

"Really, like some one could find an ashwinder, Cygnus." Retorted the first boy to the last.

"Well, you never know. It must be something rare though for him not to let any one see it, Tom" responded Cygnus.

"Oh, just shut it Cygnus. No one wants to hear your fighting." Ordered the second boy.

"You are just as curious as me, Abraxas." snapped Cyrgnus

"Both of you shut up. The feast is over." Commanded Tom.

With that said he got up and headed to the dorms, the others following, never noticing the emerald eyes watching their every movement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hadrian's and Damien's Rooms~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hadrian stood in place as Damien walked over and picked him up, carrying him up to their rooms.

"Harry, my childe, did you have fun spying on those three?" questioned the man as he closed the portal to their rooms. The child just nodded his head, a smile on his lips.

"It appears you have still not recovered just yet from your injuries, my Harry. Come I have a snack for us in the bedroom." There on the nightstand laid a packet of red blood. Damien, also known as Severus, handed the packet to his childe and watched as he drank it all down, some blood running down his cheek.

"You are so messy when you are hungry, my childe. Let me clean you up." He licked away the blood, a smile on his lips. The childe giggled and hugged Damien. "Classes start tomorrow, my beloved, and I need you to behave. You may help the students if you so desire. Now it is time for sleep. You want to stay awake to play with those three you saw do you not."

Hadrian nodded crawling up onto the bed to be changed into his pajamas. He was soon asleep in sky blue pajamas in the queen sized bed. Damien soon joined him in nothing but his boxers.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. You fantastic reviews pushed me to finish this chapter. I still have not finished my story. I can not tell where I am going with this, but I will try my best. I might just have a bad case of writer's block. I know this chapter is a lot like the first, but I am rewriting it with a new plot. Hopefully I will be able to finish. I will try my best and update as soon as I finish a chapter. **

** This is a little bit AU because I don't really know what happens in during Tom Riddle's time period. If anyone can help me please do. Tell me what you think. I am always happy for REVIEWS. There will be a little bit of chan in this but I will warn you about that and lemons.**

**Thanks, Akurei Kitsune**


End file.
